


Perfect

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: After a string of less than perfect dates maybe your Mr Right has been in front of you all the time.





	1. Chapter 1

After yet another disaster of a date orchestrated by your interfering and terrifying best friend you kicked off your shoes and landed on the sofa with a huff. Clint looked across at you from his seat at the other end of the sofa and raised an eyebrow. “That bad huh?”

“I swear I don’t know where Nat keeps finding these guys or why she thinks they would be a good match for me but I am officially done. I am off the dating market, I’m just gonna spend the next sixty years of my life single. I mean, Steve has managed it.” You shrug as you begin to rub the sole of your aching foot.

“To be fair though he was kinda frozen in ice for quite a large portion of that time,” Clint smirked, shaking his head at you in amusement. He would never tell you but these were some of his favourite moments with you, the debrief after a terrible date. He waited up to hear all about your evening and each time you walked in with that look on his face it made the ache and panic that had been growing since you left dissipate and the wave of relief in addition to the close proximity of you made these moments feel more intimate. 

“Can I use Bucky as an example then?” you asked, rolling your head to relieve some of the tension you had been carrying. 

“Sure, you can use the brainwashed multi-murderer as your life model.” Your eyes narrowed at his deadpan delivery, fighting the smile that was threatening to break out.

“Ah, but, you see you are talking about The Winter Soldier and I am talking about Bucky.” It was a valid argument in your mind but the look Clint was giving you indicated otherwise.

“Fairly sure before his Winter days he was quite hot on the dating front and if you are separating Bucky from his former alter ego then I don’t think you can use all his time single, you can only use ‘Bucky time’.” He shrugged and, reaching over, took your feet into his lap before starting to gently massage your right foot.

“Did you really just use the term ‘Bucky time’? Seriously? What even is that?” Your laughter rang out causing his heart to pause. Damn, he loved you laugh and he reveled in it, even more, when he was the one to pull that beautiful sound from your lips. A broad grin crossed his face as your laughter faded to light giggles.

“It’s the time he is not trying to kill us in general. I’ve not worked out the fine details.” Shrugging nonchalantly his eyes met yours for the briefest of moments before he looked away, not allowing himself to fall any harder than he had already.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Sarcasm dripped off your words playfully and you hummed as you relaxed into his touch as he rubbed your left foot.

“Anyway, that means your examples are out, who’ve you got next?” Your head had rolled back onto the cushion and he took the opportunity to really look at you. The way your eyelashes framed your eyes, the curve of your lips, you were the most beautiful woman he had ever met and the more he got to know you the more beautiful you had become.

“Banner?” You threw out quietly.

“Hmmm.” Clint hummed, still distracted in his study of you.

“OH! THOR!” You suddenly sat up excitedly which startled him. “He must have been single for, like, eons before Jane!”

“Are you going off Asgard time or Earth time?” Clint enquired as if he was seriously considering this option but the twinkle in his eye told you different.

“Doesn’t matter. I choose Thor as my life model. That way I get to drink to excess and wield a large hammer.” You stated triumphantly with a nod of your head and a bright smile.

“You do realise there is no way I’m letting you anywhere near a hammer whilst intoxicated, right?” Clint placed your feet carefully down in his lap and placed his hands on your ankles as he looked at you in amusement. The thought of you drunk, standing on a table wrapped in a curtain and holding up a tiny hammer crossed his mind and he tried his best to stifle a chuckle.

“You’re no fun, Barton.” You huffed as you folded your arms across your chest and pouted.

“I will have you know I’m lots of fun. For example, tonight, while you’ve been out on your riveting date with Tom or Dan or some other guy whose name can be shorted to three letters…”

“Tim. Tonight was Tim.” Clint rolled his eyes as you interrupted but carried on regardless.

“…right, so I have been relaxing, watching Netflix and eating melted cheese toasties. That’s how I roll.” The pride in his voice at this had you shaking your head.

“Eat too many of those toasties and you will be rolling. Is that the onset of middle age spread I see before me?” Pointing your toes you managed to prod his stomach playfully.

“Ouch, you cut me deep.” The wounded look on his face might have fooled other people but you knew when he was playing you.

“That’s what you get when you don’t let me have a hammer.” You shot back causing him to chuckle. This is what he loved, the effortlessness of being with you, the playfulness.

“I’ll let you have that one. So, what would it take to get you back into the dating arena then?” He hoped you wouldn’t see through his question, wouldn’t realise what he was really asking was did he have a chance with you.

“Nothing less than perfection.” You stated simply and there was a beat of silence as Clint processed this.

“I see you have low standards, no wonder none of these guys match up.” He smiled sadly. Of course you want perfect and he knew he was anything but.

“It’s not that.” Letting out a sigh you closed your eyes and rested your head back again trying to put it into words, find a way to explain yourself better. “I don’t want something half-hearted. With what we do it’s gonna be hard enough to maintain a relationship without being kinda lukewarm about the guy to start with. I’m not talking that thunderbolt moment or anything, I’m not sure love really works like that.”

“You want love. I can get that.” His said softly, his gaze focused on you. 

“Yeah, I want someone who really cares about me and not just about what I do. Life is too short to play silly games and I’ve not got the time to settle.” Suddenly you felt so tired. Maybe it was the bad date, maybe the alcohol you had with dinner but exhaustion had definitely crept up on you.

“So, these guys Nat has paraded in front of you, they would be settling material?” Eager to know more Clint was trying to find a way of extracting information from you without giving himself away.

“Not even that. I have been burnt too many times, let myself get talked into going for second best and so you can laugh at me all you like birdboy, I think I deserve perfect.” He couldn’t disagree with you. He thought you deserved perfection too, he only wished he could be that for you.

“What would perfect look like to you?” his voice was gentle, barely audible and definitely soothing as you felt yourself relax on the verge of sleep.

“Someone who can hold a conversation that doesn’t totally revolve around them would be a good start.” You hummed causing him to smile softly.

“What else? I get the feeling you’ve got a list.” He pressed, his voice so calming it was almost hypnotic.

“I know it’s cheesy but I want to fall in love with my best friend.” You let out a sad sigh and he chuckled at you once more.

“I’ll let Nat know, she can call off the search for a guy and the two of you could get together.” He joked and you opened an eye to look at him with fake irritation.

“You’re an ass.” You shook your head and smiled, closing your eye again.

“And yet you hang out with me anyway.” He shot back at you quickly. There were times where he wished it could be like this all the time, not just after a bad date. The two of you did hang out together and there were these moments of banter but more often than not they were intruded upon by other team members, he rarely got you to himself.

“That’s my fatal flaw.” You stated dramatically before stretching, trying to wake yourself up a little.

“Come on, what else you got?” He reached over to grab his beer from the side table and you removed your feet from him, placing them down on the carpet as you sat up. This movement let him know that it wouldn’t be too long before you would be calling it a night and then this time together would be over.

“I need someone who just gets it. You know what I mean? Like, when we come back from a mission and I don’t want to talk I just want to take a shower and cuddle up in front of mindless tv. Someone who gets that sometimes a cuddle is just a cuddle and not some prelude to sex. Don’t get me wrong, sometimes it’s very much a prelude to sex but not every fucking time. Someone who makes me smile.” You smiled as if these things shouldn’t be that hard to find but somehow constantly eluded you.

“Just smile? Damn, I ruled myself out when I made milk come through your nose with my impression of Tony the other day then.” Clint snapped his fingers and shook his head with a look of defeat.

“Oh man! That was hysterical!” your eyes grew wide at the memory of Clint mimicking Tony behind his back only to almost get caught. Milk coming through your nose had hurt like a bitch but it had been so comical.

“What can I say, I am a funny guy.” He shrugged, his smile faltering for a millisecond as you got to your feet and stretched. He wracked his brain to find something to say that might make you stay a little while longer.

“Funny looking yeah.” You grinned over your shoulder as you picked up your shoes and headed for the door.

“Again? You keep taking swipes at my fragile ego.” Clint placed his hand over his heart and pulled his best distressed face causing you to pause in the doorway and smile at your friend.

“Ah, you love me anyway. Goodnight Clint.” You winked before heading off down the hall to your room.

“Yeah, I do.” He said to himself sadly as he watched you walk away yet again.


	2. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a string of less than perfect dates maybe your Mr Right has been in front of you all the time.

The mission had taken its toll on you all and a heavy silence had descended on the Quinn jet as you all metaphorically licked your wounds. You were sat on the floor towards the back when Nat slid down beside you. “So, I was thinking…” she began, causing you to roll your eyes.

“Not gonna happen Nat. Why can’t you go set up someone else for a while? I really can’t sit through another date with Tim or Ben or Dan or whoever it is you’re about to talk up to me.” Your voice was laced with frustration. You knew she needed a distraction you just wished it wasn’t you.

“His name is Leo actually.” She huffed slightly with a pout.

“And that face isn’t gonna work this time Romanov. I am done with the whole dating thing for a while.” You got to your feet and smiled sadly at your friend. “I love you Nat but no more Joe, Jim, Tom, whatever okay.” You walked off to see if Wanda needed your help bandaging her arm.

“He’s called LEO!” Nat shouted after you and Clint dropped down beside her.

“How’s that leg?” He nodded at the makeshift bandage around her right thigh and she shrugged nonchalantly.

“It’ll do til we get back.” Clint sighed and she winced as he began to remove the bandage, replacing it with something more up to the task. He worked in silence for a while wondering how best to phrase what he really wanted to ask her.

“Why do you do that?” he queried, avoiding eye contact and concentrating on her wound.

“Do what?” she narrowed her eyes as she looked at him wondering which thing he was referring to this time.

“Try to set her up with guys you know aren’t good enough.” His voice was quiet and Nat knew he wanted to keep this conversation between the two of them and she smiled to herself.

“Well maybe if you manned up and asked her out I wouldn’t have to.” His eyes shot up to hers and he was about to protest but her pointed look let him know she had his number on this score.

“I think we’re done here.” He secured the bandage and got to his feet. Returning to his seat he wondered how many of the others knew, if you knew. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh, he just wanted to get back and take a shower, get some sleep and forget about Nat and her long line of suitors for you.

 

Stepping out of the shower you wrapped a towel around you and padded back into your room. The warm water had eased the tension in your muscles a little but you knew you would be aching for days and you cursed the agent who had launched you through that window. You were covered in bruises and scratches but luckily nothing serious. Throwing on some yoga pants and a vest you decided to venture out of your room in search of food, figuring you’d be pissed later if hunger woke you. 

The smell of freshly baked pizza led you towards the lounge and a soft smile tugged at your lips at the sight of Clint, already in his sweats, trying to eat a particularly cheesy slice without dripping the toppings down his chin. “You gonna eat all that yourself?” you inquire as you lean on the doorframe and he chuckled as he looks over.

“Well, it turns out I kinda ordered your favourite so I guess it would be rude of me to eat it all myself. I will warn you that I have licked every slice though.” He said earnestly. Shaking your head fondly you crossed the room and dropped down on the incredibly comfy sofa.

“Ah well, if I get bird flu we’ll all know whose fault it was.” Clint rolled his eyes as he handed you a warm slice and you hummed with pleasure as the flavors hit your taste buds. “Damn this is good.” You mutter through your mouthful.

“You know me, only the best.” He grinned before attempting to fit the remainder of the slice in his hand into his mouth.

“Yeah, you’re so discerning. That’s why you’re still single.” You laughed at his hamster-like cheeks filled with food, figuring it would take him a while for formulate a reply. You were wrong.

“Hey, I have my reasons.” He muttered through his mouthful and you shook your head.

“Which are?”

“None of your business.” For a moment, the sass in his tone could have rivaled Tony’s and you figured you’d hit a sore point so decided to back off.

“Fair point. I’m not about to push the guy who has the pizza am I?” shrugging you turned your attention back to the delicious food in your hand, not noticing how Clint's eyes lingered on your every move.

“Want to stick on an episode of NCIS while we eat?” He suggested once his mouth was empty.

“New Orleans?”

“Of course, we’re in the middle of a series.” You giggled at his ‘obviously’ facial expression and leaned over to grab the remote. Clint couldn’t help but smile affectionately in your direction and really hope nobody else crashed the party. 

Part way through the first episode Clint had noticed you shiver slightly and had disappeared only to return with a large fluffy blanket. Wrapping himself in said blanket he then dropped down onto his place on the sofa with a satisfied sigh. “Oh! I see how it is.” You shot at him, your eyebrows raised.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over how warm and cozy I am over here.” He threw back with a smirk. Leveling your best puppy dog eyes and a small pout in his direction he couldn’t help but crumble almost immediately. Raising the blanket, he indicated for you to scooch closer. Nestling yourself under his arm and resting your head against his chest you hummed in satisfaction as the warmth of the blanket combined with his body heat left you feeling all snug. Clint's breath caught as you rested against him and he just prayed you couldn’t hear his heart pounding as loudly as he could. Resting his chin on the top of your head cautiously, the scent of your shampoo filled his nostrils and he closed his eyes, taking in the scent of you with a smile.

Two episodes in you were in a pizza coma. You knew that you really should get up and go to bed but you were just too damned comfy. At some point Clint had sunk down, laying on the sofa, and you lay next to him with your hand resting on his chest by your head. Without a word, he lined up the next episode and you stifled a yawn, not really wanting to leave just yet. His arm was wrapped around you and you had to admit this was exactly what you needed after that horrendous fail of a mission and it wasn’t too long before you had drifted off into a deep and relaxing sleep. The light snoring caused Clint to look down at you and chuckle. You looked so peaceful and he was struck once again by how beautiful you were. Lightly trailing his fingertips down your cheek and over your luscious lips he sighed deeply. What he wouldn’t give to kiss you but that was just a fantasy, nothing that would ever really happen. He knew you would never want him in that way, that he would have to make do with brief moments like this, store them in his memory for the times you were with someone else. You nuzzled deeper into his chest as you slept and he turned to wrap you in his arms, now almost nose to nose with you. Resting his head against one of the many cushions he closed his eyes, intending it to only be a moment, as he listened to the episode playing behind him it wasn’t too long before he settled into a relaxed and contented sleep.

Natasha wandered into the lounge, drawn by the sound of the television, and smirked as she saw the two sleeping forms on the sofa. Carefully she retrieved the remote and switched everything off before piling up empty pizza boxes and taking them out to the kitchen. Maybe all her plotting had finally paid off and Clint had manned up, but if he hadn’t the smell of last nights pizza would do nothing to help the mood and she so wanted to help you two set the right mood. She considered lighting some candles but figured that might end in disaster so, trying not to giggle, she cautiously placed Clint's hand on your ass and then did the same to you. Taking her phone out she took a quick snap before mentally high fiving herself and heading off to her room.

You weren’t sure what woke you as you wrinkled your nose in a silent protest. Your brow furrowed slightly as you began to register an unfamiliar weight over your hip and on your ass. Cautiously opening one eye your breath caught and your other eye opened as you found yourself looking directly at relaxed and very much still sleeping Clint. He had a gentle goofy grin on his lips and in this state, you were struck by how much younger he looked without the stress of looking after people. A twinge of guilt ran through you as you thought of all the times your friend had looked after you, including last night, it was like he instinctively knew what you needed and just willingly provided it. In fact, Clint was your go-to person for pretty much everything. If you had a bad day or wanted to bitch about Tony being an ass you went to Clint. If something funny happened, like the time you saw Sam get his feet caught in the branches of that tree when he flew too low, you went to Clint. If you had a great piece of news or wanted advice on something, you went to Clint. Your brow furrowed as you thought about this. 

Your eyes studied his features, realising that you’d never really been this close to him before. His jaw was graced with a little stubble that had you wanting to reach out and stroke his cheek, he let out a little hum in his sleep and you felt the corners of your mouth twitch upward. Waking up like this kinda felt like the most natural thing in the world and you wondered why? 

‘What would perfect look like to you?’ His words ran through your head and you began to consider your initial answer in a new light. You had said you wanted to fall in love with your best friend and right now you realised that was him. The conversations you had didn’t revolve around either of you really, you found you could talk to him about practically anything be that silly or serious and everything in between. The man right in front of you made you feel safe and like it didn’t matter where you were or what you were doing you were home. He understood what your life was like and vice-versa. He knew the best way to get over a mission was a hot shower, good pizza and… you bit your lower lip as the realisation finally dawned on you.

Clint yawned and opened his eyes to find you looking at him with such intensity it was unnerving. His immediate thought was he must have something on his face but then he registered where his hand currently was and his cheeks flushed as he hurriedly moved it to your waist. Meeting your eyes once more, he noticed a light there he’d never seen before, something so warm and loving he wanted you to look at him that way every day when he woke up, that look made him want to be a better man. “Hey.” You sighed.

“Hey.” His voice was low and thick with sleep and easily the most attractive thing you had ever heard. Your eyes never left his and a soft smile grew on your lips. 

“No clever come back? Too early for you? Maybe I should start every day this way if it means I get the first digs of the day.” Your voice was quiet and teasing but the look in your eyes, that let the tiny spark of hope inside his heart grow a little.

“Maybe you should. I could get used to this.” His fingertips drummed on your waist and he allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy of waking up next to you on a regular basis.

“Clint?” you begin cautiously.

“Hmmmm”

“You know you’re my best friend…” you began but now he was awake enough for the sass to kick in.

“Have you broke the news to Nat yet?” His face a picture of shock masking his amusement as you rolled your eyes.

“Seriously?” you huffed, your shoulders slumping a little.

“I’m just wondering if I need to be in fear of my life.” He reasoned with a smirk.

“I’m trying to have a moment here.” Looking at him in exasperation he realised he probably should have kept his comment to himself.

“Sorry, go on.”

“No, you’ve ruined it now.” You sighed, averting your gaze and looking instead at the ceiling.

“I didn’t realise we were having a moment.” He said softly in an attempt to appease you, his curiosity beginning to get the better of him.

“Well, we’re not now.” A small pout appeared on your lips and his eyes focused on them, wanting nothing more than to lean forward, closing the distance between you and gently kiss you. Clint swallowed thickly, dragging his eyes further up your face.

“What if I want us to have a moment?” your eyes shot to his and a silence fell between you for what felt like millennia before you finally spoke.

“You drive me crazy Clint Barton.” It was a statement you had used thousands of times before when your friend was irritating you beyond all reason, only this time it held a whole new meaning.

“Yeah but you love me anyway.” He grinned, throwing another of your favourite phrases right back at you.

“Yeah, I do.” The whisper left your mouth before you had time to think and his eyes went wide as he processed your words.

“You do?” he finally managed, a little breathlessly as his eyes searched yours for any hint that this was a joke, something Nat had put you up to, but he found none. You nodded slightly and that was all he needed. Bringing his hand up to caress your cheek he leaned forward, extinguishing the space between you, and as his lips ghosted against yours you plunged forward to claim a more substantial kiss. Your hand squeezing his ass lightly you felt him smile against the kiss as his fingers ran through your hair, pulling you impossibly closer, your limbs intertwined and bodies pressed against each other as the kiss engulfed you both with a passion. Eventually, the pressing need for air caused you to break the kiss, both of you gasping. “I love you too.” He panted causing you to giggle and he couldn’t help but think that all these moments with just the two of you were always perfect.


End file.
